Some Voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) devices are constructed to appear and operate similar to Plain Old Telephone System (POTS) telephones that are interconnected via Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Other VoIP devices are computers with VoIP communication programs that communicate over an Internet Protocol (IP) packet based network.